The Fox and the Cougar
by GrimGrave
Summary: "The Bestial Huntress had always possessed an appreciation for beauty... And Ahri was by far the most beautiful prey she had ever hunted." Nidalee x Ahri, rated M for adult themes.


Disclaimer: League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. GrimGrave does not own any of the characters or make money out of writing fiction.

Thanks to _Supreme Distraction_ for Beta-ing this fic so it didn't become... well, cringeworthy. :3

**The Fox and the Cougar**

The Field of Justice had been as dreary and dissatisfying as she had thought it to be – the constant battles that the Bestial Huntress joined in on had lost their thrill and the prey she stalked now proved to be poor sports that gave her no satisfaction with their deaths.

Nidalee had grown bored, sick of the same old routine that she now considered a dull game of cat-and-mouse. The hunt had lost its rush.

At least the forest of Summoner's Rift was in Nidalee's favour. Had it been any other—let's say, Twisted Treeline—she would've been at a slight disadvantage. Her traps worked best in the more dense stretches of brush and the Bestial Huntress could _Prowl_ more freely—could stalk her unsuspecting prey to great lengths.

The match in question had been going on for a while already. Time passed by too slowly for her tastes—dissatisfying and dreary indeed. A well-aimed _Javelin Toss_ took down the advancing enemy minions, barely curing Nidalee's boredom when—

Her ears picked up the faint sound of a trap going off, clasping shut, followed by a pained yelp.

—an area in the fog of war was revealed. She ran forward, javelin ready in her hand, sprinting through brush until she arrived at the spot, ready to strike…

Nidalee came to an abrupt halt. She caught wind of a fragrance she couldn't distinguish and tracked it to the clearing. That was when she saw _her_.

She—a tall, slender woman with raven black hair and gentle ochre eyes that, along with thin whisker marks along her cheeks, enhanced the exotic beauty of her face—was defenceless in the lane, but Nidalee didn't move – _couldn't_ move nor take malachite-shaded eyes off the woman.

Only when the world around her began to grow hazy did Nidalee release the breath she hadn't noticed that she was holding. How she had failed to pick up that the aptly named _Nine-Tailed Fox_ was participating in the match was beyond her understanding.

After all, _Ahri_ was a renowned beauty with a talent for battle that rivalled only her gorgeous appeal.

And such appeal didn't go unnoticed: Nidalee felt her mouth water just from gawking at the ebony-haired woman. She felt drawn to her, driven by the burning hunger that surged through her and pooled right between her thighs – and this was only the second time she had seen Ahri. She absentmindedly ran her tongue across her lips, silently appreciating the curvaceous form just a few feet away.

Suddenly, Ahri turned around as if she had heard (or sensed) something, her ochre eyes eventually flickering over to Nidalee's direction, her nine pale tails fluttering graciously with her movements.

Nidalee tensed with a low growl – she couldn't have been spotted, there was no way! And was she imagining it or had Ahri actually looked… _pleased_?

But before either could begin a course of action, the battle had already reached its end.

**:::::::**

It had been roughly two days since she had spotted the other woman, and the brunette _still _couldn't get Ahri out of her mind. No matter what the Bestial Huntress tried, her thoughts kept revolving around the radiant, tailed beauty.

…Dark, depraved thoughts…

She shook her head and shut her eyes. Only then could she maintain a certain control over herself but in the end it was to no avail. She had met many women – unfortunate travellers in the jungle or stoic champions on the fields – but none like Ahri.

Nidalee could begin feel her body respond to her lewd thinking. The way Ahri had smiled back then and the way her clothes hugged her voluptuous body kindled the brunette's hormonal flame. She was hot-

_Burning._

-with desire; with an aching craving that amalgamated between her legs. With a low, guttural growl Nidalee gave in: her fingers nestled in between her thighs as she slumped over, writhing on the ground with a carnal need. In the light of the moon that paved the way into her den, the cougar let out a long moan, _"Aaahrrriii…!"_

The relief would only be temporary. But it was better than nothing.

**:::::::**

_´Howling Abyss…´ _The Bestial Huntress grimaced at the thought. Granted, the Field of Justice was lush with brush and foliage for her to _Prowl_ and plant traps, but the weather was vastly different from her home in the Kumungu Jungle.

The harsh winds and the ice and snow were unfriendly in her eyes – the terrain was slippery and got in the way despite her agile movements as she crossed the distance of the vast bridge, hidden in the frozen foliage.

She saw the enemy minions marching down the path, blissfully unaware of her. As soon as the first unit was within reach, a well-aimed _Javelin Toss_ struck it down to low enough health for her to finish it off with ease. It was a good start. At least she would be warm from the fighting or else the howling winds would-

She suddenly tensed, a familiar scent reaching her as the wind shifted. As her ears picked up the dying sounds of friendly minions green eyes shifted over to see _her_.

An _Orb of Deception_ returned to its mistress as the last minion fell and an airy laugh left Ahri's lips. Her ochre eyes suddenly flickered over to the now-crouching huntress and her lips curled into a grin.

"I know that scent… It was you who spied on me the last time wasn't it? I'm pleased to finally know the face of my secret admirer. I've been eager to meet you…"

The huntress swallowed hard. Ahri knew? "I do not know what you mean by—"

"If you'd like to play with me, you'd better be sure you know the game," Ahri winked at her, immediately kick-starting Nidalee's libido into high-gear. "I know what you desire…"

The huntress felt her heart skip a beat and her raging lust travelled its way towards her where her legs met. Her voice came out raspy, feral, "And what about you?"

The fox's playful smile and mirthful eyes had Nidalee licking her lips sensually. "Why don't you come try your luck?" Ahri's tails wiggled until her expression suddenly soured and, with a simple backflip, the Nine-Tailed Fox dodged a speeding projectile that had the snow whirling in the air. Following the backflip was a series of somersaults that eventually had the raven-haired beauty out of sight and Nidalee turned, only to see two of her teammates.

"Nice shot, Cupcake," a pink-haired woman said sarcastically. "But next time, try to actually hit the target."

"Hmph."

"Hey, Nidalee!" The pinkette turned to the huntress with a slight grin. "Where are our thanks?"

Nidalee only hissed back.

**::::::**

The match had been going on for who knew how long. Champions fell right and left and the teams' turrets had been levelled to the ground, but it wasn't over just yet.

Nidalee's team was advancing on the enemy, pushing them further back with every slayed minion. But despite their impending victory, the brunette felt dissatisfied. She and Ahri had been unable to speak, let alone battle it out on their own, without their teammates ruining it for them.

She was beginning to grow impatient—frustrated, even.

An _Orb of Deception_ suddenly hit her from behind, damaging her as it tore through her and back again – the huntress quickly spun around, her green eyes filled not with anger, but joy.

Not too far away (and unnoticed by her teammates) stood Ahri, her black hair dancing in the wind as she winked at the huntress. While she stood there, patiently waiting in the midst of snow, she looked absolutely pleasing to the eyes—she always did.

As soon as Nidalee got closer, Ahri smiled wickedly and moved away, just out of the huntress's reach.

The Bestial Huntress had always possessed an appreciation for beauty... And Ahri was by far _the_ most beautiful prey she had ever hunted.

The raven-haired woman suddenly stopped in her tracks, "The match's going to end soon. Your friends are… rather tenacious."

"So what does that make me?"

Ahri eyed her with a coy smile. "Well, you certainly live up to your name." Her tails fluttered graciously. "Which is exactly why it's a shame that the match is about to end."

Those pale tails froze when the brunette suddenly closed the distance and claimed full lips in a kiss that warmed them both to the core. The fox quickly relaxed, her arms wrapping themselves around a shapely waist.

When they withdrew, leaving barely an inch between them, they found themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes; colourful pools which reflected them wanton expressions until the fox pulled her huntress back in. They kissed, deeply and passionately, with a mutual thirst.

"Kumungu Jungle…" Nidalee said in a throaty voice, her eyes heavy-lidded "Privacy… Just you and me…" A slow lick along her lips had her ready to melt despite the frigid temperature.

"Kumungu Jungle it is …" was the hazy reply just before the match ended.

**::::::**

A whole day had passed the match. The sun was just about to slide passed the horizon.

Ahri's tails waved slowly as she spun around and took in the sight of the small meadow she found herself in: it was nearly breath-taking.

The lush jungle surrounded the heath in a perfect circle with a small stream running through with clear water. But what piqued her interest was the den: a small stony grotto lay right in the middle of the grassy field.

"You found your way."

Ahri smiled wickedly at the cougar-turning-human. "I've got a good nose… I could smell your desire from miles away." She stepped over to the approaching brunette, their arms wrapping around each other's waists as their lips met in a hot kiss.

"You've been driving me wild for days…" Nidalee's voice was husky with a hint of a growl, "I'm starting to think you've _Charmed_ me…" She nuzzled against the fox's collarbone, enjoying the slight shiver she felt.

Ahri gasped. "Rest assured huntress…" A moan. "I've yet to use _Charm_… and it certainly doesn't seem like I need to."

Their eyes met. There was something in them – a feral, predatory glance. that soon had them dashing into the primitive den. Basic essentials and hunting trophies were littered around and a large pelt – no doubt from a successful hunt – was spread out on the ground next to a fire pit.

The lovers crashed onto the pelt locked in furious oral combat; sashes were undone and tops were cast aside, revealing milky-and mocha-coloured bodies to the moonlight.

"Did I mention it's mating season?"

Ahri smiled back up at her lover as she undid the confinements that held up the long waves of brown locks, letting them fall freely like a curtain. "Mm… Indulge me…"

And just like that the gentleness gone; their pupils were now slits of primal _want_, smouldering with intensity. They were unhinged – there were no teammates around this time that would ruin their fun. No match that had to be focused on and separate them when it was over.

This was _their_ time. The carnal hunger, their mating desire, was ruling them.

The brunette pulled back to shift her attention to the creamy body beneath her and she leant down, licking a taut pink nipple while she cupped a porcelain, malleable peak in one hand.

Ahri squirmed beneath her with a blissful expression and gasped when protruding fangs bit down on the sensitive bud. She moaned and sighed, expressing her encouragement of her lover's actions, arching her back as if to allow those wonderful hands to roam as they wished across her body.

Skilful fingers soon found their way to damp fabric, gently pressing against her opening. "Huntress…!"

Nidalee smirked to herself, purring merrily against sweet nipples that stood at attention. She licked a path all the way down Ahri's voluptuous body, enjoying the faint, salty taste of sweat. When she reached the moist underwear she paused: she could smell the intoxicating smell of Ahri's wetness, the musky scent driving the huntress feral with lust.

Nidalee let out a guttural growl. And, as if she understood, Ahri lifted her hips to help remove her underwear, and watched her dark lover descend between her milky legs.

The fox buried her fingers in dark waves of hair, hips bucking with each lap of Nidalee's tongue against her pulsating snatch while a thumb brushed against the small bundle of nerves.

Ahri's essence was like the sweetest nectar and as much as Nidalee would love to lick up every droplet, she wanted Ahri to feel sated; that tongue lapped upwards to tease a sensitive bundle of nerves while slender digits curled inside of slick heat.

It wasn't long before the mage was riding Nidalee's hand with wildly bucking hips. "Nidalee…!" she moaned. _"Nidalee!"_

The Bestial Huntress smirked wider, sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves as she filled her lover to the brim, curling her fingers inside the clamping walls –

"_NIDALEE!"_

She came with a scream, the pleasure spread like a wildfire throughout her body as she rode out her ecstasy.

**:::::**

"Wonderful…" Ahri purred dreamily, spreading herself out blissfully on the large pelt.

Nidalee nuzzled her collarbone, kissing it gently. "I'm glad… But don't think we're done yet." Her eyes lit up with a primal heat and she soon found that Ahri's ochre eyes shared the intensity. The mage knocked the brunette onto her back, pinning her down as she straddled her waist.

"You're so right, huntress…" Her gaze flickered over firm breasts, dusky nipples standing erected and begging to be suckled. Ahri cupped tanned peaks, grinning as she enjoyed the erotic expression the huntress made. "They're mine now."

Nidalee mewled. "All yours…"

_Their untamed love-making would continue well into morning…_

**-To be continued?-**


End file.
